


Dry Spell

by rubyisarbitrary



Category: The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy | Kellyn Roth
Genre: Betrayal, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ivordy - Freeform, Peter and Ivy are cute, Peter loves Ivy, Pivy, Violet has messed up everything, a bit of angst, friendship drivel, palice, practically cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary
Summary: It's not what you think.
Relationships: Jordy McAllen/Ivy Knight McAllen, Peter Strauss & Ivy Knight McAllen, Peter Strauss/Alice Knight Strauss
Kudos: 1
Collections: Chats with Peter and Ivy





	Dry Spell

Peter didn't sit with Ivy alone much these days. Not since it happened. Not since they realized how close to home betrayal can strike.

Besides, both of their respective spouses were clingy these days, in different ways, and there were babies and jobs and family obligations.

Today was simply too much, however. Too much lack of understanding. Too much insensitivity. Too much lack of emotion.

They sought each other as they always did when, as there often was in their marriages, they encountered this emotional dry spell.

"How are you and yours?"

"We are all well, Peter. Tea?"

"No, not unless you mean coffee."

"I haven't any. Should I--?"

"No. I don't come much, do I, sis?"

"No." A silence. "Why don't you?"

"Oh, you know. Busy. The book, and the baby is always needing attention, and I just ... Busy."

"Yes."

They sat in silence on the sofa. She didn't like this parlor because her husband had only added it on because she'd begged. She didn't like things she had to beg for anymore. But she didn't mind being here with Peter.

"How are you? Really?" Peter had a soft voice.

"I am well. Really, I am." A half smile. "He doesn't really understand, you know. Not as much as he thinks he does. And he doesn't know where I keep my anger."

"No ... I suppose he doesn't." A silence. "She doesn't know where I keep my grief. She doesn't understand my process as well as she thinks she does."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He left a bit later.

"But I'll come back soon. We need to keep talking. I love you, Ivy."

"I love you, too, Peter."


End file.
